Bulma's Break-Up
by Cerasi
Summary: Bulma has just broken up with Yamcha and needs comforting, but Vegeta is the only one around...
1. Bulma's Break-Up

Author's note: This is really my first Dragonball Z fic, besides my poem, and i wanted to ask people to please be nice. Also, i will be continuing with all my other fics as soon as possible, but i have my Standard Grades soming up so i can't spend as much time on the computer as I usually would do.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it.   
  
Right, this is a Bulma/Vegeta fic, and Bulma has just broken up with Yamcha. That's all I'm going to tell you, so you'll have to read on to find out more.  
  
Bulma's Break-up  
  
  
Bulma sat on the cold pavement outside Capsule Corporation. She had just broken up with Yamcha for the fourth time that week, except this time she knew it was final. She had caught him in the streets with another woman, they had their arms around each other and he was whispering something in her ear when Bulma had bumped into them, literally!  
Of course, Yamcha denied everything, which didn't go as he had planned. Bulma slapped him and walked off, of course it didn't hurt him, really. But then the other girl he was with left as well. He took a few minutes to decide who to chase after, and then went in search of Bulma. Knowing she was far more trusting than the other one, and he knew that she always forgave him and took him back, he usually didn't even need to apologize properly.   
A tear slid down Bulma's face as she thought of that scene she had walked up on. Yamcha with his arm surrounding her a huge smile on her face as he whispered something to her. Bulma dashed the tear from her face. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, then she rested her head on her knees. She sensed someone coming; she heard the laughter of Goku and Gohan as they flew towards the capsule corp. She quickly got up and ran into the garage and immediately put on a full-face mask and started welding something. At least it gave her a chance to catch up on work, and cover her tear stained face.  
She listened intently to the sound the sparks made while she was welding and tried to shut out the rest of the world. She heard Goku and Gohan landing, going inside and then she tried to hear anything they said.   
"Trying to be nosy or is that just the way you've always been woman?" Bulma jumped and dropped the tool. She had been so self involved she hadn't even heard Vegeta coming into the garage. She turned off the welding machine and quickly replaced it on its hook.  
"Why did you sneak up on me Vegeta!?!" she demanded. He merely smirked and glanced through the window that lead outside. Bulma looked at him, he always walked around in the same baggy pants and with no top on, it was always like summer to him. He looked over and saw Goku and Gohan leaving with a bag over their shoulders.  
"What is that Kakarrot and his little runt are carrying?" he asked himself, completely ignoring Bulma's question.   
"Why did you come here Vegeta?" she shouted at him, hoping to get his attention. He turned and glared at her.   
"Do not address me in that fashion!" he snapped back. Then he turned and began to walk out of the garage again. "I merely heard your blubbering from my gravity machine, and came to tell you to shut up." He strode out of the room and back into his gravity machine. She turned back to what she had been welding; there was a piece of metal lying on the ground with a screwdriver sitting next to it. Bulma went to lift the tool, but the metal came with it.   
"Oh no!" she mumbled to herself, she tried pulling the two things apart, but they were stuck fast. She screamed as she threw them across the room along with the mask and a picture frame. She sat for a few minutes before going over to the frame she had just flung; in it was a picture of her and Yamcha. She took the picture out of the frame and cursed at it a few times as she ripped it apart. She flung the remaining pieces in the bin with rest of the paper, and then she lifted it and a blowtorch and took them outside.  
She sat them on the concrete ground outside and set a light to it. She didn't really care what happened to the bin as long as the picture was demolished. She left what was left of the small fire to smoulder and went inside. She took and apple from a dish in the kitchen and went to her room. She sat down on the bed and threw the apple away as she began to rethink what was happening to her, all in the space of two hours.  
  
Vegeta continued training but he didn't get very far, he found himself thinking about Bulma. He shook his head as he let out a powerful blast from his hands, he watched it race around the globe type area he was in and as it came towards him all he could think of was Bulma. He marginally missed being hit in the face by the blast as he rebounded it at the last second; it flew off and hit the control centre in the middle of the room. Sparks came flying from it and there was a fairly large boom sounded through the air. Vegeta opened the door and let the smoke clear out before going back in. He inspected his machine and seen a large gaping hole in the side where the control panel sat.   
"Damn woman!" he called out as he hit his palm with his fist. He angrily stalked to the house and up the stairs, after slamming a few doors; he finally reached Bulma's room. He was about to pound the door down but heard her cries from inside. He listened more carefully and heard her cursing at Yamcha. It sounded like she was having a conversation, but Vegeta couldn't sense Yamcha's power level. He listened for a few more seconds and then he couldn't take it any more.   
'Hey! You came up here to get your machine fixed. No listen to that wimp crying!' his mind voice reminded him. He shook all thoughts out of his head and thumped on the door. Instantly there was silence. He knocked again. This time he heard Bulma stirring and walking towards the door.   
"Who is it?" she asked in a quiet voice. Something in Vegeta told him to be nice and not to shout at her, but his conscious part of his brain ignored it.  
"Woman, my machines broken, I need it fixed!" he called through the door. He heard Bulma take a sharp breath and beat the door with her hand.  
"Vegeta! I'm in a really bad mood and I don't need you making it worse right now!" she paused for a breath. "There are tools in the garage, go fix your damn machine yourself!"   
"Look woman!" Vegeta shouted back. "I don't care what happened between you and your loser boyfriend this time! But I want my machine fixed, and you're the one who's going to do it!" he hit the door so hard that it cracked slightly and then he stalked back down the stairs.   
Bulma slid down to the floor and sat still for a moment. 'Maybe I should go and fix his machine, it would help get my mind off Yamcha.' She reasoned with her brain for a couple of minutes and then went to get changed and wash her face. She decided to go for a quick shower, that always seemed to cheer her up, and then she changed into one of her small tops, which showed off her stomach, and a pair of pedal pushers. Then she headed to her workshop.   
  
  
2 B Cont'd  
  
Well please review and tell me what you thought of it. Please! And as I have said, please be nice 1st DBZ fic here!!!  
Hope you enjoyed it and looked out for part two!  
Cerasi 


	2. The Harmless Kiss?

Author's note: This is part two of my Bulma/Vegeta fic. ANy other info. and disclaimers are in part one if you really want them.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Bulma's Break-Up  
Part Two  
  
She was walking down the stairs when Vegeta saw her. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water. He almost spat out the mouthful when her saw what she was wearing. Her hair was wet and still glistening with water, he smelled the soap and shampoo a mile off, he glanced down at her feet, hoping to take his mind off of her. That did little use. He found his eyes wandering up her legs and then found himself looking at her stomach and eventually her face. She looked so innocent and something else… 'Beautiful!' his mind voice offered. He immediately looked away and walked over to the sink in the kitchen, he put the glass in the sink and walked back to the kitchen door.   
Bulma walked by him and he found himself staring after her, she turned her head and he looked away as fast as he could. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided just to get her work done as quickly as possible and then she could watch one of her videos when she had finished. She headed out of the front door and he watched her walk down the path to the gravity machine. She shut the door once inside to keep the heat in.  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself, when he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him. He shook his head clear and went over to the couch in the sitting room, he slumped down and put his feet up, not caring if his boots were dirty or not. He picked up one of the cushions and buried his face in it. He lifted it a few minutes later when he heard Bulma coming in the front door. He sat up and seen her walking into the kitchen, she went back out a few seconds later with a few sandwiches on a plate. "How long is she planning to stay out there?" he asked himself before going into the kitchen.   
He seen a loaf of bread lying on the surface, the butter lay next to it, and sandwich filings were on a plate next to that. He picked up the loaf, it was open and a few slices were taken out of it. He picked up the butter and replaced the lid on the tub, then his eyes came across the sandwich filings, they were all sealed shut as they had been in the shop.   
"Huh?" he said quietly to himself, he picked them up and inspected them. Then he thought back to when Bulma had passed him. His eyes widened when he realised that Bulma only had buttered bread on that plate. He remembered the events of the day, Bulma crying to herself in her room, talking about being in a bad mood, not making her food properly, and Bulma was one who always took time over preparing her food. And giving in to fixing his gravity machine so soon, he usually had to stand and argue with her for at least half an hour before she agreed.   
He put the things back in the cupboards and refrigerator, then he decided that he himself was hungry. He took out the butter again and brought out a tub of jam. He took out bread and attempted to spread the substances on the slices. He was about to walk out of the kitchen but decided to make up some extra sandwiches.   
He took them through to the sitting room and began to eat. "Something isn't right." He said to himself as he looked around the room, then he seen the window and the light from his gravity machine that lit up the darkness outside.   
"How long has that woman been out there?" he said in his usual arrogant tone. He got up and was going to demand how long it would be till he could train again, but something made him pick up the spare sandwiches. He opened the door as quietly as possible and made his way to the gravity machine, he pulled open the heavy door and seen Bulma crouching by the controls in the middle of the room.   
  
Bulma was working with her headphones on. She was listening to one of the songs she listened to her as a kid, and as she worked she mouthed the words to it.  
  
You say you're cool and you're strong   
You say you'll lead and I should tag along   
  
She stopped to pick up another tool and soon found herself getting lost in the music again.  
  
Who do you think you are?   
Who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far   
Who do you think you are?  
  
You're all talk, non-stop   
You think that it's so cherry in the leader spot   
You say your way never fails   
Well, I might as well sit home and paint my fingernails   
  
The more she mouthed the words, the more she realised she was singing about Yamcha. About him never being there for her, or never wanting to do what she wanted.   
"How could I have been so blind?" she asked herself, not realising she was shouting out loud. She flung the tool down and it bounced off of the floor once, twice before lying still. She was just about to fling the headphones away when she seen someone out of the corner of her eye.   
She whipped her head round and seen Vegeta standing a couple of feet inside the door with a plate in his hand. He looked rather uncomfortable and kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. Bulma lifted the headset off of her ears when he started to say something.   
"Sorry?" she asked him, he mumbled something and looked at his feet. "I can't hear you if you talk to the ground Vegeta." She said with a small smile on her face. He looked up again and brought the plate over to Bulma.   
"You…uh…you forgot your sandwiches." He said then he sat the plate down a few feet in front of her. She stared at it then back up to him. Suddenly he realised that he was staring at her too. "Well get back to work woman!" he yelled and turned around.   
"Thanks Vegeta." She said quietly as he walked off, he stopped on hearing her and mumbled something. Bulma thought he had said 'your welcome' but for Vegeta to say that it would have to be a miracle. 'But then again, he did bring me food.'   
"What's up with him?" she asked herself, she shrugged and picked up one of the sandwiches. She bit into it and then opened up the sandwich, she laughed quietly to herself as she seen Vegeta's attempts at spreading a simple jam sandwich. She sighed and finished eating, and then she got back to work.   
  
Vegeta was back in the house.   
"What was that?" he demanded of his brain. Why did he take her food? Did he actually say your welcome? He put his right hand on his temple and rubbed it tenderly. "I hate that woman! She's starting to give me a headache!" he leant on the wall and stayed put for a few minutes. He heard the door open again and Bulma walked in. she was wiping her hands with a dirty cloth and she had a smile on her face.  
"Machines all fixed." She said happily, "You can go and train as soon as you want. But, please try and be more careful." She said as she walked by. Vegeta stood still until she was past and he was just about to leave when Bulma came back and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His eyes opened wide at the sudden movement and by the time he looked for her she was halfway up the stairs again.  
He stood in the spot for a few minutes, just staring at her go round the corner and listen for the sound of her door shutting. He subconsciously lifted a hand and touched the area of his cheek where Bulma's lips had touched him. 'What is that woman up to?' he asked himself before heading outside to his gravity machine, he was too busy training to realise that he was smiling ever so slightly at the thought of Bulma kissing him.   
  
Bulma sat on her bed. What had she just done? 'You kissed Vegeta, that's what!' her mind voice told her. WHY? She screamed out to her mind. VEGETA? I KISSED VEGETA? She asked in disbelief.   
"No, no I never! It wasn't me!" she told herself, hoping she would believe it if she was told. But her brain refused. She thought back to when she was downstairs, she seen it all happened as if she were watching herself do it at that moment. "Don't do it! Don't do it!" chanted through her mind. But, sure enough she was the one who leant over a kissed him. "Damn!" she shouted as she brought herself back to reality.  
She opened one of her clothes drawers and quickly got changed into a blue top and a pair of jeans. She would go downstairs, make her dinner and try her best to avoid Vegeta. And hopefully he would forget all about it.  
"Hopefully." She told herself.   
  
  
2 B Cont'd   
  
Well that was part two. I hope you liked it. Please review me and tell me what you thought.   
Seeya.  
Cerasi  
ps. The song "Who Do You Think You Are?" is played in Sailormoon. I just borrowed it. I don't own it or Sailormoon. 


	3. Yamcha's Back...

Author's note: This is the thrid part to my Bulma/Vegeta fic. Disclaimers etc. are in the first part.  
  
Bulma's Break-Up  
Part Three  
  
Bulma quickly made her dinner and ate as fast as she could, she couldn't wait to get out of the house and away from Vegeta. She left some food in the cooker, knowing Vegeta would be hungry when he was finished training and then she wrote a note and put it on the refrigerator.   
She quickly got changed again into her leather jacket and black trousers and went outside. She headed to the garage and opened the door; inside, along with all the other junk, sat her father's old motorcycle. He hadn't let her ride it until she was nineteen and he had only let her take it out once, but he wasn't around the capsule corp. so she could take it any time she wanted to.   
She lifted up a helmet and slid it over her hair and put down the front. She let the engine rev while the bike sat still for a few moments and then she sped off into the distance. She thought she saw Vegeta standing outside on the grass yelling something at her.   
'Probably worrying about dinner.' She thought to herself, she let out a small laugh when the thought came into her head. She didn't turn, instead she went faster, she knew if she turned she wouldn't want to leave again. She swiftly rounded the bend and was gone in seconds. Vegeta looked after her and then went back inside his gravity room and shut the door over.   
  
Bulma had been riding for about half an hour and she hadn't been able to shake the fact that she was being followed. She stopped the bike for the fifth time in the last five minutes. The engine went quiet, but not silent, and she looked around. There was a wooded area behind her, a town in the distance and a bridge crossing a river about five minutes away. She decided to head towards the bridge.   
"At least from there I can work out where to go and get a good view." She told herself as she started the engine again. She sped off and soon reached the bridge, there was a light rain coming down which made the road slippery, she stopped and her back tyre skidded slightly, but stopped before it done any real damage.   
Bulma looked around her and seen a car coming towards her, it was still a few miles away, but it was coming her way. She moved the bike into the side and looked over the edge of the bridge to think.   
Her father used to bring her to this river when she was little. She remembered having a net and catching all the fish her dad had hooked. She was so lost in her memories that she didn't see the car stopping behind her.   
"Never, ever go into that water in the winter!" her dad had warned her when she was nine or ten.   
"Why not?" her small form asked.   
"Unless you want to catch pneumonia, stay out." He had explained what pneumonia was after that and she looked down at the water again. She saw a very thin lair of ice hanging onto the top of the flowing water.   
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder from behind. Bulma whipped herself around and stood face to face with Yamcha, his hair was plastered to his head and his face, and his clothes were soaked.   
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him, seeing his car just a few feet away.   
"'bout five minutes." He said. 'But how can he be so wet?' Bulma's mind puzzled. Then she remembered herself being followed.  
"You were following me." Bulma said slowly, Yamcha nodded. "Why?" Bulma said suddenly scared. He stood between her and her motorcycle, how could she escape if he tried anything. Suddenly she found herself thinking of Vegeta and wishing he was there to protect her.   
"I wanted to talk to you." He said moving closer to her. She inched back but bumped into the wall, she heard some of the stone give way and splash into the water at least fifteen feet below.  
"It's over Yamcha!" she said firmly. "That's the last time I'm getting humiliated like that-"  
"And it will be!" Yamcha said quickly. "You're the one I love, Bulma. It's always been that way and always will be."   
"Then why do you keep going with someone else?" Bulma screamed at him, trying her best to get around him. He was much faster than her and blocked her every attempt. He held her shoulders tight and kept her still, she struggled but was no match for him.   
"They're just friends." Yamcha said, trying his best to convince her.   
"So why do you treat them any different than your other friends. You treat them like you treat me." A small tear escaped her eye, and then she remembered she still had her helmet on. At least he couldn't see her face.   
As if he could read her mind he tried to take the helmet off, she shook her head making it harder for him to grasp the clips that held it shut. Eventually he got it off and threw it down, the plastic on the front smashed and the helmet rolled a few feet away from her. She watched it move and then brought her eyes back to Yamcha, his face was close to hers and he brought her face closer. She didn't know what to do, she looked around frantically, then she brought her hand up quickly, it was rolled into a fist and even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest, she hit him square in the jaw.   
He was stunned for a few seconds, not because he was hurt, but because Bulma had actually hit him. He stepped back and tripped over the helmet, he regained his balance a few seconds later and went to grab her again. Bulma knew there was only one thing to do. She turned around and threw herself into the river.  
She turned in mid-air so as not to let her face be hit full force by the water. When she landed the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped for air, but instead got a mouthful of water, freezing water. She spat it out and tried to get to the surface, her head split through the thin layer of ice and she gasped again. This time air filled her lungs, but it didn't do much use, she soon fell back under the water. But not before seeing Yamcha running down the bank to get her.   
'Swim!' Her mind commanded her, her legs disobeyed for a second but then the blood circulated again and she kicked. She continued swimming it wasn't hard, seeing as she was moving with the current instead of against it, but it was freezing.   
'I have to get out of here!' she told her brain as she looked for somewhere to get out. She brought her head out of the water and saw someone on the bank, standing there, waiting for her. 'Oh-no!' she thought. 'Yamcha!' she didn't believe it, he had had no idea which way she had swam, but he still managed to find her. She put her head down again and was going to lift it up, but she couldn't. She started to panic, then she opened her eyes, the water stung them, but she ignored the pain as best she could.   
The ice!   
The ice had gotten thicker as she went downstream. She looked back but soon found her vision getting cloudy, she held in what air she had left but she couldn't hold her breath forever. She opened her mouth and passed out. The last thing she remembered was a thud, and then there was blackness.   
  
2 B Cont'd  
  
Please tell me what you thought of this part. The forth and final part will be up as soon as possible.  
Seeya.   
Cerasi 


	4. The Truth Is Told

Author's note: Here you are, the fourth part. Once again, disclaimers and other stuff in part one, go and look (if you can be bothered).  
On with the fic!  
  
Bulma's Break-Up  
Part Four  
  
Bulma woke up, she was cold and she felt the air rushing at her face. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's face, he was frowning as usual and his hair was wet. He held her tightly in his arms and flew through the cold night air, there was a little rain falling from the clouds above, but not a lot. Bulma moved ever so slightly closer to him, he looked down for a second and then looked back to the horizon line.  
"Stop fidgeting woman and we'll be home quicker!" he said in his typical arrogant tone. Bulma smiled slightly. "What are you smiling at woman?" Vegeta demanded as he increased in speed slightly. She shook her head but Vegeta wouldn't take no for an answer. He decreased in height and landed outside of the capsule corp. he held her in front of him and looked her in the eyes.   
"What are you smiling at?" he asked again.   
"You…you saved me." Bulma said quietly. She went to lean forward but Vegeta pulled her to the kitchen door and inside. He sat her down at the table and got a towel. He threw it over to the table and Bulma caught it.   
"Well if I didn't, who would?" he asked, Bulma felt her heart leap into her throat. She coughed and wondered why she felt like that; she didn't actually like him, did she? "Plus," he added, "Who would make my dinner if you weren't here?"   
Bulma's hope's sunk as quickly as they had risen, she should have known Vegeta was only thinking of himself. She got up and took the towel upstairs to take a shower. Vegeta sat down and wondered why had he followed her, and what made him save her?   
Bulma felt relief when the hot water touched her skin; it relaxed her muscles and soothed her soul. She was safe, in her house, away from Yamcha. 'Thanks to Vegeta!' her mind reminded her. She sighed and stopped the flow of water. She grabbed the towel Vegeta had handed her in the kitchen and wrapped it around herself.   
She stepped out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Vegeta, he was standing at the top of the stairs, his mouth hanging open slightly as he just looked at her.   
"Do you want something Vegeta?" she asked calmly as she walked passed him and into her room.   
"No." he mumbled as she shut her room door. 'Stop looking at her!' His head screamed out. He shook his head again and walked into his own room. "Maybe if I get some sleep then I'll stop thinking about her." he lay down on his bed and pulled the sheets over himself, then he fell asleep.   
Vegeta woke a couple of hours later hearing a conversation. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He wore his baggy pants, similar to the ones he wore when he was training, and he turned on the light and grabbed his shoes. Knowing, from past experiences, the ground outside in the hallway was freezing. He could always fly slowly around the house, but Bulma would give him into bother for it.   
He opened the door quietly and headed for Bulma's room, he tapped on the door quietly and waited a few minutes, he couldn't sense her in the room so he opened the door. The sheets were messed up like she had been sleeping in them, but her body no longer occupied them.   
He shut the door and headed downstairs. When he got into the sitting room the television was on, he looked around for Bulma, but couldn't see her, so he went to sit down. When he got round to the other side of the couch he seen her. She lay on the couch, huddled in one corner. She had on one of Yamcha's loose shirts over her fit form.   
A smile appeared on his lips as he seen her lying silent, besides her shallow breathing. He walked over to her quietly and lifted up her head and sat down. He placed her head and shoulders on his lap and sat there watching her. She stirred in her sleep slightly and her eyelids flickered open.   
"Huh? What? Vegeta?" she said in a quiet voice.   
"Shhh." He said quietly.   
"Why did you really save me?" she asked, still curious. Was she imagining this? Vegeta tilted his head down until his face was only a few centimetres from hers. She could feel his breath on her face.   
"I had to," he said quietly. Then he kissed her, softly at first, and then filled with passion. She kissed him back with equal strength. Then she pulled back slowly, not wanting to but knowing deep inside she had to.   
She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his waist. Vegeta put his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Her eyes closed over and she fell asleep again. But before she did she uttered three words she had been dying to say for the last few days.  
"I love you," she said quietly. She fell into a dream filled sleep as Vegeta pulled her closer.   
"I love you too, Bulma." With that, he followed her into a dream world. None of them would wake until the sun rose in the morning.   
  
  
Well, what'd you think. Please review me and tell what you thought of my fic. My first DBZ one and I actually managed to finish a fic!  
Thanks for reading!  
Cerasi 


End file.
